1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of computer systems. More particularly, this invention relates to determining device settings.
2. Art Background
Computer systems typically include a variety of devices including devices that provide input and/or output functionality and/or interaction with users. Examples of such devices are numerous and include rendering devices including printers and displays, input devices including keyboards, mouse, tablet, etc., communication devices, and storage devices to name a few examples.
Devices in a computer system commonly provide a set of alterable operating characteristics. For example, a printer may provide alterable resolutions, paper options, color palates, fonts, etc. In another example, a display device may provide alterable resolutions, color palates, backgrounds, etc. In yet another example, a mouse may provide alterable button functions and tracking speeds, etc.
The operating characteristics of a device are typically controlled using a set of parameters that are commonly referred to as device settings. A computer system usually includes software that enables a user to alter device settings. For example, a computer system usually includes printer drivers which generate control panels which enable users to alter the device settings for printers. Similarly, a computer system usually includes driver programs for other devices that enable alteration of their device settings.
It is common for devices in a computer system to be employed under circumstances in which its users change device settings relatively frequently. Unfortunately, a relatively frequent use of control panels to change device settings usually wastes time and may increase user frustration.
A method is disclosed for automatically determining device settings based on usage history. The method includes determining a characterization for a device operation in terms of a set of features and selecting a previous device operation having a characterization which is similar to the characterization of the device operation. The device settings which are associated with the characterization of the selected previous device operation may then be employed in performing the device operation.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description that follows.